Siori Cyma Lyran
by moonbean
Summary: The Doctor takes drastic action to save someone he thought unreachable. But how did she come to be where she is? Ten, Rose and Martha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't hurt me!**

**To everyone who has been reading Parallels of Parallels. I will finish this soon, I promise! I know I haven't updated for months, but my M.E got really bad and so it's taken me a long time to regain my strength. For now, here is something slightly different to keep you entertained. It just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Imagine the most terrifying sounds you could possibly hear, and then double them. Hopefully, this will give you a pretty good idea as to what the conditions are like in this place. The place they call 'Siori Cyma Lyran'. Dead Man's Door. A prison from which no one has ever escaped. Once you go through that door, you never come out again. Not alive, anyway.

This prison is on the planet Delta Voira. A dark, desolate place where its inhabitants live in constant fear. It is said to be a place of hell. Of complete and utter contempt. You could say its citizens were prisoners long before many of them walked through Dead Man's Door.

They say that if you don't die by execution in Dead Man's Door, then insanity alone will kill you. The tiny cells are damp and reeking and cold, situated right next to a room that no one dares speak of, too frightened as to what will happen if they do. But the inmates can hear the sounds. Agonisingly painful screams of men and woman being tortured, sometimes just for small reasons; someone was heard crying or someone asked for more water. Sometimes, it's just for pleasure.

And they can't block them out, these sounds. They sit with their heads in their hands, rocking back and forth wretchedly, only seeming to stir slightly when all goes silent. Because that means they are coming for someone else.

In the dim light, a young woman is brought in and thrown into one of the cells. She makes no sounds, and it is only when the guards have left that she dares to cough, blood pouring out of her mouth. Her cellmates take a timid peek at her, mostly just to see if she came off better or worse than they did. Her blonde hair is dirty and matted to her head, the blood beginning to dry and turn a rusty brown colour. She has a nasty cut above her eye, trails of red trickling down her face. Bruises and whip marks cover her arms and her body and there is a nasty burn on her left hand. She shivers, but shows no sign of emotion as only exhaustion radiates from her. Her shirt is torn, as are her trousers, which are caked in dirt and blood.

The prisoners jump back suddenly as a clanging is heard from the level above. Someone else's turn.

The young woman moves slightly, being as careful as she can with her weak body as she drags herself over to the wall and props herself up against it. You can tell that this girl was once vivacious and free-spirited, but if she came into Dead Man's door with the tiniest glint of hope in her eye, it was now extinguished. Extinguished along with her vitality.

But how did she come to be here? Time will tell, but for the moment, she was staring death right in the face with no hope of ever going back.

For the very next day, Rose Tyler was to be executed.

* * *

In another universe, further away than you could ever imagine, at the exact same moment that Rose had let the blood in her mouth come pouring out, a man with an unnatural hyperactiveness and a mouth that frequently got him into trouble if it temporarily disengaged from his brain (which it often did), suddenly froze, a look of terror spreading across his handsome features. 

This wouldn't have been too unusual if it wasn't for the fact that seconds before he had been throwing himself around his TARDIS console, flicking controls with a manic glint in his eye. His companion turned to him when she noticed the sudden silence and eyed him warily.

'What is it?' Martha Jones asked quietly, as if she was afraid of scaring him if she spoke at normal volume.

The Doctor blinked and looked up at her and Martha saw that the colour had rapidly drained from his face.

'I don't know,' he began, a frown appearing across his brow as he thought hard. 'But I have to stop it.'

Martha looked exasperated. 'How can you stop something when you don't even know what it is you're supposed to be stopping?'

The Doctor took in a deep breath. 'I think someone is in danger. As in life threatening.'

'You think?'

'I know,' he said darkly.

'Any idea who?' Martha asked, her voice a lot softer than before.

'It has to be someone who knows me. Someone who knows me well enough to be able to project their thoughts into my head, but it doesn't feel like… it doesn't feel like they actually know they are doing it. Not an enemy, a… friend?' He put his hands on his head and tugged a little on his hair.

'Think, think, think,' he muttered to himself as he started pacing the room.

Martha watched him intently, but that wasn't enough to stop her jumping out of her skin when he suddenly stopped and yelled, 'NO!'


	2. Martha Won't Leave

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews so far!**

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since the Doctor's outburst, and now he was sitting on the captains chair, his fingers rubbing his temples as he thought. Martha watched him curiously, still unaware as to who he had been talking about. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms as she noticed that the temperature had begun to drop. She wanted to ask the Doctor all sorts of questions, but didn't know where to begin. The look on his face was scaring her slightly, and she realised that the reason she was holding back so much was because she was completely unable to judge his reactions. She felt awkward, as if she should leave the room, but at the same time felt herself rooted to the spot, unable to move for fear of… well, everything at the moment. Martha caught her breath as the Doctor suddenly jumped up off of his seat.

'I'm taking you home,' he announced, as he started pushing buttons and pulling leavers, a look of determination set on his face.

Martha shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

'You're what?'

'I'm taking you home,' he said again, his back to her.

'What the hell is going on?' she asked, moving to stand in front of the Doctor. She stared at him defiantly, until eventually he was forced to look at her and his shoulders slumped a little as he realised the harshness of his actions.

'I'm sorry,' he said, his voice strained with what Martha could only decipher as panic.

'Where I have to go…' he shook his head. 'I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get you back.'

Martha was getting frustrated. 'Get me back from where? Doctor, what's going on?'

The Doctor sighed and sat back down again. 'It's complicated.'

'I don't care how complicated it is. If you're dumping me back home I at least deserve to know why.' She folded her arms and glared at him.

The Doctor looked up at her. 'It's Rose.'

'Rose? What about her? I thought she was stuck on some parallel world.'

'She _is._ Look, I don't know how, but I can hear her, up here,' he said, tapping a finger to his head.

'But how?'

'I really don't know, and Rose doesn't realise she's doing it, but I swear to you, it's her. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it's her.'

Martha sat down next to him, her face softening. As much as it hurt her, she knew how much Rose meant to him.

'I thought you said that if you went back through, the two universes would collapse? I know how much she means to you, but are you really prepared to take that risk? Prepared for the fact that everything would die and that it would be by your hand?'

The Doctor smiled at her softly. 'The gap between the universes has had a long while to heal now. I could create a tear big enough to just squeeze through, but it could potentially kill the TARDIS.'

Martha looked down at her shoes and thought hard about how to word what she wanted to say next.

'You'd never be able to travel the universe again. Is she really worth it, Doctor? One human being compared to all the other planets there are still left to save?'

The Doctor caught her eye and looked at her sadly. 'When I lost Rose, I was devastated. But the line between the two worlds was extremely fragile. If I had gone back then, it would have meant certain death for everyone and everything. But now…' he paused and rubbed a hand over his eyes. 'If she was safe, I wouldn't go back for her. God knows I'd want too, but I wouldn't, because I wouldn't want to risk putting her through all that pain all over again. It's not fair. But she's in trouble, and as much as I don't want to hurt her again, I also don't want her hurt by anyone else. She is in grave danger and I am not going to let her die. And you can't come with me. If the TARDIS dies, you'll be stuck there forever. I'm prepared for that, but I couldn't do that to you. You have a family, a life here. You'd never see them again. They would be distraught. I can't shoulder that burden.'

Martha grabbed his hands. 'You wouldn't have to. I'm responsible for my own actions. Let me help you.'

'You can't.' The Doctor's eyes were pleading. The TARDIS suddenly shuddered to a halt. They'd landed.

Martha tried her hardest to fight the overwhelming urge to cry.

'You can't leave me here, not after all I've seen and done. It's not fair!'

'Martha, please. Go back to your family. You'll be safe there. You can live your life, be a great doctor.'

'No,' she said, absolutely defiant.

'Get your things and go,' the Doctor said, his temper slowly rising.

'I'm not leaving you!'

'GO!' the Doctor shouted. Everything went silent. Martha threw him a look of pure contempt before running off to her room.

Once there, she threw herself in and slammed the door behind her. The tears that had been threatening to fall for some time now found the strength to drop over her lids. She took a deep breath before grabbing her suitcase from under the bed and throwing things in it in an un-orderly fashion. Several minutes later she was done and she dragged the case angrily behind her as she re-entered the control room.

The Doctor put a hand out to her as she went to walk past him, but she pulled away.

'Don't'

He retracted his hand and tried to catch her eye. She eventually let him.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that.'

'Goodbye, Doctor,' she said resolutely.

'Martha, please…'

But the Doctor's pleas fell on deaf ears and Martha stomped towards the door and flung it open. She paused briefly, and looked back over her shoulder. 'Give my love to Rose,' she said scathingly. With that, she stepped out into the brilliant sunshine and slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

'I'm sorry,' whispered the Doctor. He turned away from the doors and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later carrying an energiser cartridge. He attached it to the console and readied the TARDIS for the most important flight of its life, all the while not noticing that he had a stowaway on board.


	3. Jackie's Surprise

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews so far. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

"Come on now girl, you can do this. I know you can," the Doctor whispered soothingly to the TARDIS, mid-flight. "Please," he whispered again, pleading etched in his voice. 

Programming the TARDIS so that she would bust a hole in the vortex and fall through it was proving harder than the Doctor had first envisaged. Although, thinking about it now, no matter how much of a connection she still had to Rose, the TARDIS was not looking forward to the possibility of being 'bumped-off.' The Doctor sighed deeply and stood back from the console for a second, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"You know what I'm asking of you, and I'm so, so sorry. If there was any other way…" he stalled for a second. "I can't not go to her. And I know you know that. But I promise, I'll do everything in my power to get you up and running again. Please, just trust me to do this."

And as if she'd had a sudden change of heart, the TARDIS took charge of herself and ripped through the vortex. However, the energy she was using was beyond enormous, and she rocked and flipped over and over violently. The Doctor managed to silently thank his faithful ship as he was flung from one end to the other, finally managing to grab hold of one of the railings seconds before it threatened to collide rather painfully with his head. Then came an almighty crash, and only after the dust had settled did the Doctor dare to open his eyes. However much the carnage around him pulled at his hearts, he didn't have the time for it right now; which he found rather ironic. He quickly placed a thank-you kiss on the edge of the console, leaving a silent promise to come back and fix things up as soon as Rose was safe. Grabbing his coat, he fled out of the door, hastily locking it behind him.

Barely a few seconds later a figure, rubbing a hand across a slightly bruised arm, stepped out of the TARDIS, swiftly re-locked the door, and quickly but carefully followed the Doctor up the road before he disappeared out of sight. This worked fine, until in its haste to keep up, the figure stepped out into the road without looking and jogged into the path of a speeding car. There was a loud screeching of brakes, an angry blast of a horn and an unrepeatable profanity as the driver swerved violently out of the way. The Doctor looked round at the commotion and saw -

"Martha!"

If Martha hadn't been shaking with fright at the time, she would have frozen to the spot, as if that might have made her invisible to him. Of course, she was dealing with the Doctor, not a Tyrannosaurus Rex. In a flash he was right next to her, pulling her onto the pavement.

"So," the Doctor said, his voice low and angry, face inches from Martha's. "Not only do you disobey me, but you also very nearly get yourself killed. Was it worth it?"

Martha swallowed hard. "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, arms clasped tight around her middle as she desperately tried to stop herself from shaking. The Doctor glared at her and straightened up.

"How could you be so stupid? And how did you…" he trailed off as he realised. He'd left the room. Only for a minute, but long enough for her to be able to sneak back in and hide. His face softened slightly as he saw tears begin to roll down her face. He was far from happy with her; in fact, he was fuming. But being nearly hit by a car was enough of a punishment for now. He pulled her into a hug and held her as she calmed herself down.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding a bit impassive as he comforted her.

"Yes," she said, still a bit wobbly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The Doctor shushed her. "Not now, okay?"

Martha nodded meekly.

"Come on."

* * *

The Doctor didn't bother with the intercom as he reached the huge iron gates. He zapped the lock with his sonic screwdriver and impatiently pushed them open. Martha trailed a little way behind him; one: because she was still feeling slightly uncomfortable around him and two: because she was gazing in awe at the large driveway and immaculate gardens. 

"Impressive, isn't it?" the Doctor's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Imagine going from a small council flat to this in less than a day. Jackie must be having the time of her life." He smiled to himself.

Martha frowned. "Who?"

"Rose's mum."

They soon reached the large front door. Just as the Doctor went to press the doorbell, he hesitated slightly.

"Something wrong?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at her for a second and then stared at his shoes.

"It's just… It's been a while."

"They'll be pleased to see you," Martha encouraged.

He gave her a thin smile and pressed the bell, the shrillness of it offending his ears slightly. Knowing what Jackie was like, he'd half been expecting it to play 'Amazing Grace,' or something to that effect.

Within seconds the door was answered by an unfamiliar, middle-aged man whose brow was fraught with worry.

"Yes?" he said, rather irately.

"Erm, I'm looking for Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, feeling less confident by the second. Very unlike him.

"Aren't we all," the man muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

The man let out a rather dramatic sigh. "She's not here. But if she should… turn up… some when… who shall I say called?"

The Doctor, getting rather agitated, gave in to the urge to barge past him when he suddenly spotted a familiar face in the background.

"Jackie!" he shouted desperately.

The world seemed to pass by in slow motion for a second, until Jackie screamed his name and flung herself towards him.

"Doctor! Oh, my God!" She gripped him tightly as she burst into tears. "It's you, it's really you!" she sobbed, whilst running her hands through his hair and down his face, frantically searching for any sign that she might be hallucinating.

The Doctor grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away from his face, not letting go of them as he spoke.

"Yes, it's really me," he said, smiling softly at her.

"But how?"

"Later. I'll explain later. But for now.." he paused as he wiped the tears gently from her cheeks. "Where's Rose?"


	4. Lily

Jackie's eyes welled up with tears again as the Doctor started at her intensely.

"You'd better come through," she said, indicating to the living room. "And your friend," she added, nodding towards Martha.

Martha, who was feeling slightly awkward at this point, gave Jackie a small smile and followed them into the room. They sat down on a large sofa and Jackie put her head in her hands. The man who had answered the door and another, younger man joined them.

"These are two associates from Torchwood. Daniel Humphries," she indicated to the older man, "and Marc Johnson."

The Doctor nodded to them.

"Pete and Mickey are at Canary Wharf. They're interviewing the crew again. Wasting their time, though," Jackie said bitterly. "They've already told them everything they know. We've been through the video footage and… there's nothing. The ship just brought them back here; they couldn't stop it, couldn't turn it around. I mean, my daughter, a spy? How could they think that? How could they just take her? She wasn't even supposed to be there! They were just flying through!" She was talking very fast now and the Doctor put a hand on her arm to quite her. She looked at him in despair.

Daniel coughed. "I don't mean to be rude, Mrs Tyler, but who are these people and how are they going to help the situation?"

"Shut it you!" she snapped. "What good have you been to my daughter so far?"

"I'm just saying we should be concentrating on…"

"This man is the only person who can get Rose back." Jackie turned to the Doctor. "You can get her back, right?"

Given the state Jackie was in, the Doctor didn't see he had much choice but to agree for the moment.

"Yes. Yes Jackie. I will get her back; even if it kills me. Now, start from the beginning."

"Torchwood wanted to send a crew out to the planet Murchis on a peace mission. There had been a lot of fighting going on there and the president was desperate to get Earth's opinion on a peace strategy. Rose volunteered to head the crew; diplomatically sorting out a crisis seems to be what she does best. She's highly respected for it. Stopped many a war my Rose has," Jackie said proudly. "Mind you, she's like me. Talking is her strong point." She gave a small laugh.

The Doctor smiled. "She always was rather good at it."

"Yeah, you'd be proud of her Doctor."

"I already was."

Jackie smiled.

"So what happened next?"

"Torchwood has been working on a space craft that crashed here a few years ago. They had to fix that thing, you know, the warp drive thingies. Anyway, they did a few test flights and deemed it in perfect order. The pilot's from NASA. He's one of the best." She paused and stared at the ground. "Three days ago the crew returned, minus Rose. They'd been flying through the Quantas Star System when the ship suddenly got pulled down to the planet Delta Voira. The local authorities accused them of being spies, didn't even give them a chance to show their paperwork and explain where they were going. Then they…" her voice caught in her throat and the Doctor, who now had a grave look on his face, gently took her hands in his. "Rose was in charge of the crew. When they found this out they took her and sent the others away. Don't get me wrong; they put up one hell of a fight, but were knocked out and thrown back on the ship. Somehow the Voirans managed to manipulate the ships controls and it brought them back to Earth. By the time they woke up it was too late. And now they can't get it working again. What is that place Doctor? What are they doing to her?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands over his face, stalling to give himself time to tell Jackie in the best way possible. But the fact of the matter was there was no good way to tell her what he knew about Delta Voira. And he couldn't lie to her.

"Delta Voira is…" he took a deep breath. "It's dark and desolate. Its inhabitants live in constant fear and it's home to one of the most horrifying places in the universe. Siori Cyma Lyran."

For the first time in ages, Martha spoke. "What is it?" she asked timidly.

"It's a prison. Once you go in, you never come out. Siori Cyma Lyran means… it means…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What, Doctor? What does it mean?" Jackie asked him urgently.

"It means 'dead man's door'."

Jackie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "They're going to kill her!" she cried.

The Doctor had started to pace the room.

"Mr Humphries. How long until that ship is fixed?"

"I, I don't know. Could be weeks."

"Well, we haven't got weeks. I want that ship ready to fly in 2 hours."

"But that's impossible!" he argued.

"You. Marc, wasn't it?"

The young man nodded.

"Get on the phone to Mickey Smith and tell him on no uncertain terms that that space craft needs to be ready to fly in 2 hours. Tell him… tell him doctor's orders."

Marc stared at him in shock for a few moments before jumping and running to the phone when the Doctor barked "Hurry up!"

Daniel ran out after him.

The Doctor scooted back over to Jackie.

"Why can't you just go now? Use the TARDIS?"

"I can't. The TARDIS won't work in this universe. By coming here I've potentially killed it anyway." He turned to look at Martha. "I'm going down to Torchwood now. It'll probably be quicker if I can try and help fix the problem. Stay here and look after Jackie."

"But…"

"No buts! I'm still mad at you for sneaking along in the first place. This time do as you're told."

Martha squirmed in her seat slightly, her cheeks burning.

"You replaced Rose," Jackie said in an almost whisper.

"What?"

"Rose. You've replaced her."

"No," the Doctor shook his head resolutely and grabbed Jackie by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Yes, Martha travels with me, but she hasn't replaced Rose. No one could replace Rose."

"Nana?"

At that moment three heads whipped round and stared as a tiny figure appeared in the doorway.

"Lily," Jackie said as she walked towards the little girl. "You're supposed to be napping." She picked her up and went back to the sofa, noting the look on confusion of the Doctor's face.

"Rose said you were pregnant."

"I was. Ollie's asleep upstairs. I hope."

"Then…"

Jackie smirked slightly. "I know about as much as you Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"Want mama," Lily said, and she started to fuss, her eyes becoming wet.

"I know, sweetheart," Jackie said, holding her close. "That's another thing you've got to sort out when Rose gets back."

The Doctor looked like he was about to stop breathing. "But we didn't… I mean, we never…"

Jackie laughed. "Don't panic. I know you didn't. Rose told me that much. Although, I didn't believe her at first. Immaculate Conception."

"Pardon?"

"Rose didn't find out she was pregnant until the day she went into labour. We thought she had appendicitis. But 3 months after she last saw you on the beach… well, let's just say we never saw this coming. Of course, I was angry at first. Angry because she didn't tell me about the two of you."

The Doctor went to protest but Jackie shushed him.

"I know, I know. You never touched her. Don't look so scared. Anyway, I tried to get out of her who it was, but she insisted over and over again that it wasn't anyone. And when I saw how distressed she was getting I had no choice but to believe her. She did come up with one explanation though, although I don't now how on earth it could have happened."

"What was it?" the Doctor pressed, feeling for all the world like he was about to have a double cardiac arrest. He looked down at the little girl, who had now calmed in her grandmother's arms and was playing with her hair.

"She told me about that time she had the time vortex in her. Said it was running through her veins. But you took it from her, and she thought that was that. Now she thinks that a part of it must still be in her, that it knew you'd both been separated and it triggered something inside her. And then, and I remember this so clearly because her face just lit up, she said that the time vortex was part of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS was part of you so, in some way, she is yours."

The Doctor was speechless. "But, but that's impossible, surely it is."

"Is it?" Jackie looked at him questioningly.

"I seem to remember you telling me nothing is impossible," Martha piped up, looking a bit dazed by everything.

"She's right. Look at her Doctor. Really look at her." Jackie passed Lily to the Doctor, who held her cautiously in front of him, as if he was afraid of breaking her. She was beautiful, just like Rose. But her deep brown eyes and the colour of her hair…

"Oh, my God," he whispered.

Lily, who had been chewing on her fingers, now started right back at the Doctor. Then she sneezed, and he gave a small laugh as she screwed up her face.

"I suppose, the thing that confirms it most of all..." Jackie started, looking at the Doctor tentatively.

"Go on," he said, desperate for her to finish.

"She has two hearts."


	5. To The Rescue

**A/N: Your reviews so far have been lovely. Thanks for taking the time to R & R and I hope you continue to do so!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor tenderly placed a hand on one side of Lily's chest, and then the other.

"I, I don't…" he started, at a loss for words. "I know you want answers, Jackie, but at the moment, until I get the TARDIS back up and running… I don't know," he said, not taking his eyes off of the child in front of him, who was now bouncing up and down on his legs. "I suppose Rose's theory could very well be true."

There was a few moments of silence. Jackie and Martha just sat staring at the look of joy and wonderment on the Doctor's face. The silence was broken when Lily shoved her fingers into the Doctor's mouth, and he laughed, making the little girl giggle. He turned to face Jackie.

"How old is she?"

"18 months," she replied. "Not long until she reaches her terrible twos," she added, with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't be that bad."

Jackie scoffed. "Yeah, right. If she's anything like Rose was she'll be a right little madam…" she trailed off, the thought of her daughter sobering her mood again.

The Doctor gave Lily a kiss on the head before handing her back to her grandmother. He then stood, and Jackie joined him, giving him a hug with one arm as she held the baby.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Always. I'll find her Jackie. I promise."

"Doctor?"

He turned to face Martha, her face a mixture of shock, jealousy and concern. At that point she lost her train of thought, and all she could come out with was, "take care."

The Doctor nodded. "You too," he smiled at her, a genuine smile which showed his anger at her had subsided. For now at least. He took a last look at Lily, and then strode purposefully out the door.

"Doctor!" Jackie called after him. When he turned to face her she threw him a set of keys.

"Take my car. It's the little red one."

He smiled appreciatively at her, and went on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well well, if it isn't the Three Musketeers."

A group of men, who had been gazing intently at a diagram, looked up and gawped in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"No way!" Mickey was the first to speak, his eyes wide with amazement.

The Doctor grinned. "I'm back, baby! Oh, speaking of which, I've just met my daughter!" He was positively beaming now.

Mickey walked up to him and gave him a poke in the arm. The Doctor just carried on grinning at him, before crushing him into a hug.

"Man! I never thought I'd see you again."

"What? Didn't you get my message?"

"Doctor's orders? Yeah, but I didn't really think anything of it at the time. Guess I've still got a bit of 'Mickey the idiot' in me."

The Doctor gave him a warm smile. "Mickey the idiot? Nah. Pete! Jake!" he said, walking over to them.

"Good to see you, Doctor," Pete said, shaking his hand. "But how did you…"

"Later. Right now we've got a damsel in distress to rescue, and I'm just the man for the job," he said, poking a thumb at himself.

"Have you got the TARDIS?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook his head, his expression changing to one of sorrow.

"Same as before?"

"Same as before. But it wouldn't work in your parallel world anyway." He walked towards the ship in front of him. It was huge, and only just fit into the basement. "A Conion utility ship. Haven't seen one of those for years. How did you get it here?"

"It was loaded onto a special trailer and brought here under military supervision in the dead of night," Jake answered.

"Well, then," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get cracking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it was getting close to nightfall as the dimness of the prison edged away to almost complete darkness. She concentrated her mind on a continuous drip-drip sound that was coming from the cell next to hers, hoping that it would eventually hypnotise her into a false sense of security, just enough so that she could get some sleep. Although, if she was going to die the next day, what would be the point? She figured if she was completely out of it it wouldn't hurt so much. Her eyes glanced over the figure in the cell where the dripping was coming from. The old man was huddled in the corner, trying his best to get away from the growing puddle of water. That was the second time today a pipe had burst, but no one cared enough to do anything about it. Rose pulled her attention away from it and decided to spend the time she had left thinking instead of sleeping. She concentrated on her family, her mother and Pete finding happiness together, her baby brother, Mickey and Jake. But mostly she thought about Lily and the Doctor. Yes, he still dominated her thoughts daily; how could he not when she saw him every time she looked at her daughter. Her baby. What kind of life would she have without her mother? Rose sniffed as quietly as she could and wiped her eyes. Lily had been a huge shock, but from the moment Rose had laid eyes on her she was completely in love. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her. Of course, her birth had caused a lot of nervousness. Trying to hide what they had found her out to be proved extremely difficult and they were all afraid that the child would be taken away. However, they managed to pull it off and the doctors were none the wiser. Rose wished she could hold her one last time. Wished she could breathe in her baby scent and hear her giggle. She wiped her eyes again. Was she a bad mother? Should she have stayed behind? She knew that she would not have gone if she had known it would be dangerous.

A noise suddenly echoed through the prison and she jumped. Clanging and singing was coming from the level below, a scream piercing through it every now and then. A woman's scream.

The guards were drunk.

Rose prayed they didn't come for her.


	6. Rose's Saviour

**A/N: Firstly, huge apologies for the delay to this story. I hit a blank, and I have also been writing my other story, Living A Life, which I'm very into at the moment! I did post an A/N with that story saying I'd have this chapter up by Sunday night, and I didn't, but I hope you'll forgive me!**

* * *

"Well hello, deary. I think you'll do just nicely," a voice from behind Rose said, making her jump and spin round.

One of the guards was standing there and leering at her through the bars of her cell.

"Do just nicely for what?" she challenged.

"I think you know very well what I mean, missy." He shoved his key into the lock on the door, its hinges creaking as he pushed it open.

Rose backed away from him as he came towards her.

"Now, now. That's not very nice is it? All I want to do is show you a good time."

Rose laughed incredulously. "I don't think so."

The guard came right up to her and took hold of her face with his grubby hands. Rose gagged as he breathed on her, his teeth blackened from a lifetime of neglect.

"You'll do as you're told young lady, unless you want to give me the pleasure of seeing you tortured. But surely satisfying me in bed will be a lot kinder to you."

Rose spat in his face. "Over my dead body."

The guard laughed maliciously before grabbing hold of her arms and pushing her through the door.

"There are people coming for me, you know. You won't get away with this."

"No one is coming for you, my love. As far as they're concerned, you're already dead."

Rose twisted in his arms as she tried to get free. "Let me go!" She looked frantically at the other prisoners, trying to catch their eyes.

"How can you just sit there?! How do you expect all of this suffering to end if you won't work together to try and make a difference?! You're better than this. You're better than them! Do something!" she screamed as the guard dragged her away.

Once away from the cells, the guard pushed her up against a wall. "You've got a mouth on you, that's for sure. No one speaks out round 'ere unless they want their head paraded round on a spike."

"You don't scare me," Rose told him forcefully.

He grinned unpleasantly. "Then why are you trembling?"

"I'm trembling, _sir_, because you smell so putrid it's making me dizzy."

Rose got a smack in the face for that.

"You're pathetic," she said. "Terrorizing people into doing what you want is just the coward's way. You won't win. People like you never do."

The guard threw Rose to the ground angrily. As he came towards her, she saw her chance and kicked out, catching him hard between the legs. He cried out as he fell to his knees, the pain causing his eyes to water. Rose managed to kick him one last time before legging it whilst she still could.

But where would she go from here?

xxxx

The Doctor was pacing around the ship impatiently. Two days had passed since their rescue mission had begun and he had been on a knife's edge ever since they'd left. He was so desperate to get Rose, and not being able to just appear where she was in a matter of seconds was driving him mad. He wasn't used to this slow journeying, although by Earth standards it was anything but slow. No, he needed the TARDIS.

He kicked a chair in frustration, sending it flying into a wall.

"Make you feel better?" asked a voice from the doorway.

He looked up and saw Mickey eyeing him warily.

"Not really, no." He sighed and sat down, fingers rubbing at his eyes.

Mickey went and sat beside him. "Rose is tough; you know that. She'll be fine."

"Being tough doesn't always mean you'll win, Mickey. She'll put up one hell of a fight, I know that much. The thing with Rose is that she's not scared to stand up for what she believes in. But she's on her own. The inhabitants of Delta Voira are not exactly known for their confrontation. They just keep their heads down and pray they don't get snatched from the streets."

"Maybe Rose speaking out will be a wake-up call for them. I mean, she learnt that from you. You taught her not to give up; to fight for what's right."

The Doctor looked at Mickey kindly. "I didn't teach her that, Mickey. She already had it in her. She just needed to be shown how to use it."

"_One hour, Doctor," _a voice crackled over the intercom.

"The longest hour of my life," he lamented.

"Hey," Mickey said, putting a hand on his arm. "It'll be ok."

The Doctor stood up and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Viewing platform," the Doctor called back over his shoulder.

xxxx

Rose could hear the drums banging outside, sounding her death call. She trembled, this time due to nothing but genuine fright. Tears tracked their way silently down her cheeks, plopping to the ground when she could no longer be bothered to wipe them away. She stared out of the window of the small holding room she was in, her eyes scanning the sky for any glimpse of hope. She prayed over and over, mostly begging that her tiny daughter would be spared from having to grow up without her mother.

Two nights before, about half an hour after she'd managed to escape the guard, she had been caught and automatically sentenced to death. They'd tortured her that night, and the next, beating her horribly and laughing at her attempts to lash out at them until she blacked out from the pain. She'd dreamed then, dreamed about a blue box and an enigmatic man who called himself the Doctor. They ran through fields of purple grass, spinning about like two small children and laughing as they inevitably fell. The sun was burning the sky shades of pink and orange as it set. The two travellers lay on their backs as the stars started to dot the sky like little pinpricks, snuggling into each other slightly as the rising of two big moons sent a chill through the air. But all too soon that dream had ended, and Rose had cried, distraught with the knowledge that that would be the last time she ever saw him.

Rose jumped as the door to the room swung open. Two burly guards grabbed hold of her and hauled her out. The world around her became distorted as she withdrew into herself, the guards' voices sounding like far away echoes. She barely noticed as her hands were bound behind her back, the ropes rubbing harshly against her skin. The cold air bit at her as she was taken outside and shoved onto a platform, her eyes staring blankly ahead as a list of charges made against her was read out by the President of Delta Voira, all of them untrue.

Then it was time. She was pushed to the floor, her head placed roughly on a wooden block. She heard the executioner raise his axe…

_BANG!_

A flash of blue light whizzed passed her and sent the axe flying, guards scattering as it shot towards them before landing heavily on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the President roared.

Rose blinked, her vision still blurred as she desperately tried to focus on where the light had come from. She tried to move, but was pinned down.

Then a voice, a voice which sent her heart racing, floated towards her.

"Let her go," it commanded.

"Who are you?" the President responded, voice dripping with anger. "You have no authority over these proceedings!"

"I'm the Doctor," the voice stated. "And there's no higher authority than me."


	7. Escape

**A/N: Thanks for your great reviews. I have to warn you, I know diddly-squat about medical stuff, so if I've got anything wrong, I'm sorry!**

* * *

What happened next was a blur. One minute Rose was kneeling in front of the chopping block and the next she was being pushed through the crowd as lasers and stun-guns went off all around her. 

"Mickey, Jake move it!"

Rose heard that familiar voice again, the one that her brain just kept her from placing because everything was still hazy to her. And the shouting and the guns; it sounded as though she was hearing them from underwater.

That voice. Was it supposed to be there? Had it been there all along but something had made her forget?

She was running. She didn't know where to or why. Maybe, she considered, this was all part of the dying process. She stumbled then, strong hands pulling her back up before she hit the floor. She was hot and wanted to take off her itchy shirt, but for some reason she couldn't get her hands to work. So she just kept running.

"Come on you two!" the voice yelled out, although Rose wasn't sure who it was talking to. What she did know though, was that the ground beneath her feet had gone from hard and dusty to metal and clangy, and she was now running at an incline. Then the ground levelled out and she was suddenly standing still. She blinked slowly, the world still spinning. She felt a tugging behind her back and her arms unexpectedly dropped at her side. So, that's where they'd gone. And now that voice was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't make head nor tail of it. She felt pressure on her cheeks. Was someone holding her face?

There was something pulling at her consciousness, something which made the promise that she could shut her eyes and be at peace for a while. She happily let it take her away into the dark.

xxxx

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me? Rose!" the Doctor shook her gently but was met with a blank response.

"What's wrong with her?" Mickey asked, breathing heavily as he let his weapon fall to the floor.

Jake shot him a look. "The girl was about to have her head cut off. It's only natural that she's in shock."

A loud banging sounded from outside. The Doctor whipped his head round.

"Why isn't that shield up?!" he demanded.

Mickey stumbled over to the control panel and slammed his hand down on the activation button. The banging stopped.

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's face. He saw her brow furrow slightly, and for a moment he thought she was going to speak. Instead, her body went limp and her knees went from under her. The Doctor caught her in one swift movement, picking her up and holding her protectively.

"Come on," he said to Mickey and Jake. "We're going to the med bay."

Once there, he laid Rose on one of the beds and gently pulled her lids back so he could shine the sonic screwdriver into her eyes. He then scanned the rest of her body with it.

"Surface bruising, some deep cuts, a couple of broken ribs and severe dehydration. We need to get some fluids into her. Mickey, grab me a bag of saline and Jake, get me an IV line," the Doctor said, jumping up and grabbing a plastic bag from out of a cupboard. He tore it open with his teeth, taking out one of the needles and pushing it carefully into Rose's wrist. He took the IV line from Jake and attached it to the needle, hooking the rest of it over a pole next to the bed. Mickey handed him the bag of saline and he connected it to the line, tapping the end so the liquid flowed through steadily.

"What next?" Mickey asked, eager to help fix Rose in any way he could. However, as he looked up at the Doctor, he saw that hard, angry glint in his eyes.

"Move the ship to the other side of the city. That shield must be kept up at all times and I want you both to keep an eye on things through the monitor. Only come to me if there's an emergency. Is that understood?" he asked, his voice low and shaky.

"Sure," Mickey replied softly, worried that the Doctor was about to explode.

After Mickey and Jake had left, the Doctor got to work on clearing up Rose's cuts. He winced when he saw how deep some of them were, and he was now extremely glad that Rose wasn't awake. He cleaned them out and sealed the skin up with the screwdriver. Without the TARDIS, his quick fixes were limited. He did what he could to her ribs and lessened the bruising on her face and body. He took his time, making doubly sure that he hadn't missed anything; internal or external. When he was satisfied, he dragged a chair over to the bed and sat in it with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to Rose's sleeping form. "I'll sort all this out, I promise. I'll close that prison down and make sure this never happens to anyone ever again."

He leant forward and stroked her hair.

"I've got so much to tell you, Rose. I don't even know where to begin. But it can wait until we're out of here." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "I never thought I'd see you again," he continued, "and now here I am, sitting right next to you. For all the wrong reasons, of course. You shouldn't be like this. You should be happy and well. But I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

xxxx

Mickey and Jake had landed the ship in a field just outside the city. No one had caught up with them yet; the soldiers' attempts to shoot them down proving fruitless.

"How comes we didn't know about the shield?" Jake asked as he started intently at the monitor, looking for any sign of trouble.

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know. If only it had been found and fixed the first time round, none of this would have happened."

"And the Doctor wouldn't be here."

"Yeah. That's the thing though. I'm glad he's here because… because Rose… she'll be so happy. But at the same time I feel I shouldn't be because something like this had to happen first."

"I know what you mean, mate. Still, what's done is done, and we got Rose back alive. That's all that matters."

xxxx

A few hours later and the Doctor was still sat resolutely by Rose's side, looking for any sign that she might wake up soon. He'd spent the time reliving their old adventures, hoping that the happy memories and constant sound of his voice would help to rouse her.

"Hopping for our lives," he said, a smile gracing his features. "Now that, that was funny. Although I remember you didn't think so at the time. We laughed about it later though, do you remember? And the Yentin on Zorex. You thought you were about to get a kiss on the cheek as a greeting but instead they licked your face! I nearly died laughing and you made me take you out to a fancy restaurant for dinner every night for a week to make up for it. Speaking of which, do you remember that one we went to on the planet Kos? Brilliant that was. We had those –"

Rose suddenly made a choking sound.

"Rose?"

Her eyes flew open then, and she coughed and spluttered, struggling to breathe as she sat up.

"Rose, it's ok, you're alright," the Doctor assured her, taking her face in his hands.

She gasped for air, tears coming to her eyes.

"Breathe. Come on, calm down," he said gently.

As Rose focused her eyes on the face in front of her, she began gasping for a different reason.

"Doctor?" she whispered hoarsely, tears spilling down her cheeks as she eventually recognised him.

He smiled softly at her. "Hello, Rose."

She stared at him, her eyes holding a look of fright. Sobbing, she tried to get up, yelping as the IV tugged at her wrist.

The Doctor's face fell and he reached out to stop her from getting up.

"Rose, don't, you'll hurt yourself," he said, grabbing her arms. She pulled away from his grip as if she'd been burned.

"Go away," she pleaded through her tears, yanking the IV out of her wrist roughly, causing it to bleed.

"Rose, it's me. Honestly. Please, Rose," he begged, trying to reach out to her, frightened by her behaviour.

Rose backed away from him.

"Please, don't. I can't… I can't do it again!" she yelled at him, her cheeks flushed and soaking wet.

"What?" he asked, concern etched all over his face.

"I can't. Please. Just go away!"

And then the Doctor understood.

"Oh, Rose. You don't… you won't have to," he said, coming towards her. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her into him. She struggled against him.

"Rose. Rose, please. You won't have to. I promise." His voice broke, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, honestly, I am." He held her tighter until exhaustion overcame her and she collapsed against him, sobbing into his shoulder. The pain of having to beg Rose not to reject him had weakened him, and he pulled her over to the bed with him so they could sit down before his legs gave way.

"It's ok. It's all going to be ok," he soothed, rubbing circles on her back and kissing the top of her head. He took hold of her face again and forced her to look at him, a couple of tears escaping and tracking their way down his cheeks.

"Oh my God," she choked, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" she flung her arms around his neck.

"Don't be. And I meant what I said."

Rose looked at him and nodded. "What… I mean, how did you get here?"

"TARDIS somehow picked up a distress signal from you. I found that the wound between the two universes was sealed enough so that they wouldn't collapse if I went through. Not sure yet if I can get back, though."

Rose sniffed and smiled through her tears. "You took that risk just to come and rescue me?"

"Of course I did," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "There was never any question."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on now, you need to rest," he said, patting the bed. He helped her to lie down and then put the sonic screwdriver against her wrist to stop the bleeding from where she had pulled the IV out.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled. "Me too."


	8. Revelations

**A/N: My God, how good was 'Utopia' on Saturday night?! Yay for Jack, Yay for the Doctor making me melt with that smouldering look he had on his face towards the end of his talking to Jack through the door and Yay for Martha now knowing why Rose is gone, cause she's been nothing but bitchy about her! And yay for Rose's mention and flashback. Also, boo to the Master. Bad Master. **

**Anyway... Thanks for your continuing support with this story. Enjoy the fluff in this chapter!**

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose whispered groggily as her eyes fluttered open after about 14 hours of sleep. 

The Doctor, however, was fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. His mouth was open slightly and he looked peaceful. Rose smiled; if wasn't often that he'd looked like he didn't have a care in the world. She pushed herself up carefully and put a hand on his arm.

"Doctor, wakey wakey."

He mumbled and shifted in his sleep.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor jolted awake like he'd been electrocuted. "Huh? Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" he said, breathlessly.

Rose stifled a giggle. "I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"When did you wake up?"

"About a minute ago."

The Doctor looked over at the clock. "Blimey Rose. 14 hours." He gave her a heart-melting smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I really need to get my legs moving though. Could you help me?" she asked, starting to move her legs over to the edge of the bed. "Hang on," she said with a frown, just as the Doctor went to take her hands, "why I am wearing this hospital gown thing? Where are my clothes?"

"They were torn and bloodied. I knew you'd be more comfortable in something clean."

"Wait, so you –"

"Yes," he cut in, "there's no need to be so coy about it. Now, shall we try again?"

Rose nodded and took his hands when he offered them to her.

"Lean on me as much as you like. You'll probably be quite dizzy."

She smiled. "I told you, I'm – oh!" she gasped as she stood and then promptly fell against the Doctor.

"It's okay, I've got you."

Rose took a few steadying breaths and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the spinning med-bay.

"Let's sit you back down."

"No," she protested. "I'll need to do this eventually. Now's as good a time as any."

"Rose –"

"Just let me get my balance." She took a couple more deep breaths and then timidly took a few steps, holding onto the Doctor's arm tightly. A second or so later, she felt brave enough to let go.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Of course, this turned out to be a big mistake, as no sooner had she let go of the Doctor's arm, Rose swooned again.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, catching hold of her and setting her upright.

"Okay, you win. I'll sit." She let him help her back onto the bed, and then rubbed her fingers over her eyes.

"Perhaps you need to sleep some more."

Rose sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "No. But we do need to talk, don't we." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied softly, "we do. But first – what did they do to you, Rose?"

Rose winced. "I really don't want to relive it."

He gave her a tight smile. "Getting it all out is the best medicine."

"Are you certain on that?" she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "No offence, but when it comes to you and this sort of stuff, you usually just clam shut like a – like a…"

"Clam?" the Doctor offered, a slight looked of amusement gracing his handsome features.

Rose rolled her eyes. "There are certain things you'll talk to me about, and certain things you won't. Why is it one rule for you and one rule for me?"

"No one hurts you, Rose. No one. I want to make them pay, and that's why I need to know, to make sure they get the punishment they deserve. Not that there's going to be anything left to do to them after punishing them for what they've been doing to the people here. That, and I know what keeping those sorts of things to yourself does to a person."

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

"I want you to be able to share those things with me too, so I can help _you_."

"Rose," he said softly, sitting on the bed beside her. "You already have."

She sighed again, knowing she wouldn't win this one.

"Look," he said, taking her hand. "You know about the Time War. Maybe not the ins and outs, but you know about it. You could tell how it was affecting me and you helped me through it, gave me a reason to keep living, even if you didn't realise it."

She looked up at the Doctor, her eyes radiating a look of tenderness she saved only for him. "Really?" she said, sounding modestly surprised.

"Really, really. And the only major thing I've had to deal with since then is losing you." His eyes watered and he blinked to clear his vision. "But now, via some miracle, I've got you back. And if you think you're gonna escape me again, well, let me tell you Rose Tyler…" he pinned her with stare that made her go weak, whilst amusement danced in his eyes at the same time. "I'll – I'll… I'll handcuff you to me."

Rose matched his stare and raised her eyebrows. "Is that a promise?"

"Try it and see," he challenged.

She grinned and he winked at her.

"Anyway," he said, hesitantly changing the subject. "About the prison."

Rose took a deep breath. "Okay. But I'm going to give you the abridged version. The shortened, abridged version."

He nodded in understanding.

"Right. Well, after trying and failing to convince them that I wasn't a spy, they threw me, quite literally, into a damp, stinking cold cell. After a few days I escaped, albeit briefly – took down the guard by viciously assaulting his groin - and then, when I was caught, they proceeded to torture me with whips and lasers, fists…" she trailed off, trying to control her now shaking voice. "Kicked me when I was on the floor, degraded me, kissed me, tried to… tried to force themselves on me. But I didn't let them. Would never, ever let them," she said, tears rolling down her face. "I pretended to pass out, had to take all the shoving around they gave me to check I was actually out without so much as a wince for fear they'd find out I was faking. Knew that they wouldn't try anything if I was unconscious because it would be no fun for them. It was all a blur from then on. Next thing I know, my head's on the chopping block, and then some mysterious saviour grabs my hand and pulls me away." She sniffed, wiping her tears with the backs of her hands.

Beside her, the Doctor was trembling with anger. She did the only thing she could do at that moment and threw her arms around his neck.

"But I'm okay," she whispered into his ear. "You saved me. My Doctor. Always reliable even when he's a whole other universe away."

He gave a small laugh and pulled his head up to face her. "This isn't right. I should be comforting you."

Rose smiled. "You are."

There was a moment between them then, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until the Doctor asked her the one thing he really wanted an answer to.

"So, I'm a father then?"

Rose pulled back as if she'd been burnt.

"Oh, God. Oh God, Oh God. Please don't be mad. I didn't - I mean, I didn't know what else it could be and she looks so much like… you." Rose stopped for breath when she saw the tender look on his face, the corners of his mouth slowing turning upwards.

"It's okay," he said, putting a hand to her face.

She looked confused. "It is?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Your mum told me all about it, and I have to say, what you deduced… well, it very well could be. I certainly can't think of anything else. I need the TARDIS to confirm – Not that I'm doubting it – it's just…"

"I know. Me too."

The Doctor shook his head and sighed. "If I ever get it working again."

"You will," Rose said, linking her arm through his. "So, did you see her?"

"Oh, yes! Oh, Rose – she's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. That part's all you, of course."

Rose blushed. "Nah. Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"Are you saying I'm easy on the eye?" he teased, giving her a nudge.

She grinned. "Come off it, you know you are. The amount of times I caught you admiring your reflection…"

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, I must say this is my finest body yet. But seriously, I'll do my bit – the whole dad thing. One hundred per cent. I couldn't not. I want to. Actually, I can't wait and… Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry," she sniffed. "It's just – I miss her so much. My baby. How could I leave her for so long?"

"It's not your fault," he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Anything."

"Have you been travelling alone, or is there, you know…"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I do have a companion, yes. Her name is Martha. But Rose, she never replaced you, honestly. I'd never do that to you. I won't lie, she's been a good friend and she's saved my life more than once. She even refused to let me come here on my own. I sent her home but she snuck back onboard and now she's… well, she's with your mum at the moment, but please don't think I'd ever replace you. I've never stopped thinking about you, never stopped missing you and –"

Rose cut him off by pressing a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Yep. And it's okay. I admit it feels a little weird, but I'm glad you haven't been on your own. I didn't want you to be. How could I?"

They shared an understanding smile, and then the moment was broken when Mickey burst into the room.

"Doctor, they've – Rose! You're awake!"

Rose gave him a grin.

"Mickey, you were saying?" the Doctor asked impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry. It's the soldiers and the guards - everyone. They've all frozen, like they've been put under a spell. One minute they seemed to be planning a new form of attack and the next minute…well, they're like statues, like someone just clicked their fingers and turned them to stone."

The Doctor stood up and strode forward purposefully. "Show me."


End file.
